The mysterious case of Sherlock's disappearance
by MiiruMiru
Summary: This is just a small one shot i've been working on! I know that there might be some mistakes and that things i write related to the story is not something from either the books or the movie! But i just HAD to make a Sherlock x Watson FF!


The mysterious case of Sherlock's disappearance

It was early morning at Baker Street 221B and Watson was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea and reading the newspaper when Mrs. Hudson brought in the mail, one envelope was noted with Watson's name, no address or sender was written on it, just Watson's name.  
He turned the envelope a couple of times like the senders name would magically appear, he looked puzzled up on Mrs. Hudson but she just raised her shoulders as a gesture to that she was just as baffled as he.  
He broke the seal and started reading the letter.

_Dear Watson.  
You might have noticed my absence this morning, but worry not, I'm not in any kind of trouble.  
But I have left you a few clues around the house and the city, if you can successfully follow these clues there will be a surprise for you at the end of this mysterious thread.  
If you choose to ignore this letter and the clues I have left for you, then I might never return to your side._

S.H

_First clue: where do I normally go when I want some time for myself?_

Watson let out a deep sigh, this is so typical him, he thought to himself, always so dramatic.  
In the start he was a bit puzzled over what Sherlock had written in the letter, what is this all about? What kind of surprise is he talking about?  
But well the first clue was easy to figure out.  
Watson got up and took his jacket from the coat hanger, it was now time to play hide and seek with the childish Sherlock Holmes.

Watson was standing at the attic where Sherlock normally went to spend some time alone.  
It didn't seem like he had been here for quite some time, but on the little table under the window there were yet another envelope, again only with Watson's name on it.  
He picked it up and read the letter.

_Very well done Watson, but this one was just too easy my friend.  
Next clue: The grass is always greener on the other side._

Oh dear Sherlock you're just too easy. Watson immediately knew what Holmes meant.  
He was referring to a park where they often went on a stroll together after solving a case, at the park there is a stream where the grass is much greener than on the side they walked on, and they had often discussed how this could be.  
So yet again Watson set out on a small journey, luckily the park weren't too far away and he arrived within 5 minutes.  
The park was filled with happy families on picnic, children running around playing tag and hide and seek, it couldn't help but make Watson smile a bit, but when the thought of him maybe never getting that opportunity, to watch his children run around and play while enjoying the summer breeze with a loved one by his side, it made him a bit sad and the smile faded away.  
As soon as he was standing in front of the stream a small paper boat with an envelope in it came sailing by, he hurriedly grabbed it and looked around to see if he could spot Sherlock anywhere, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
He opened the envelope and this time he found a small key inside of it together with yet another letter.

_Do you miss me yet Watson?  
Next clue: I open a very special door that leads to a very interesting and educating place, where is this?_

Watson let out a deep sigh, this was getting tiresome, but he had no choice but to continue on this weird journey.  
It took him a few minutes to figure out what this place might be, but then he remembered a small room that Sherlock used to store all kinds of weird things from his more advanced cases such as guns, paintings splattered with blood and everything else from A to Z. Watson had never really understood this weird habit of his, but he never said anything about it.  
But this _special door _is located at a shack at an abandoned house linked to one of their first cases together.  
It was quite a walk from where he was so he decided to take a carriage.  
When he arrived he told the driver to please wait for him and assured him that it wouldn't take long.

He walked through a lot of tall grass and finally found his way to the shack. It was like walking through a forest! No one had lived here for a long time and there were no one to take care of the garden so the grass had just grown to incredible lengths, and it would be too hopeful to think that Sherlock would've taken care of the grass, much rather make a clear road to the shack. He took forth the little key from his chest pocket and opened the door. It was very dark and filled with junk. He even found some of the ornaments quite scary.  
But it didn't take him long to spot the envelope. At a small table there were a lid candle, and just underneath that candle were the envelope, but Watson spotted something else on the table that were a bit out of place, a single bright red rose with a ribbon tied around it.  
He picked up the envelope while staring at the rose, what the hell was he thinking!?  
The letter inside the envelope was smaller than the others and it read:

_Dearest Watson  
I know that you're getting a little tired of this little game, but I can tell you, this is the last one.  
Last clue: Roses are red. Watson is cute. Get back to the start, because I await you_

Watson could feel his cheeks going a bit red, this guy is just unbelievable!  
He picked up the rose and stormed out of the shack and right back to the carriage. He told the driver to take him home and during the whole trip he couldn't stop thinking about the little game that Sherlock had played on him. But he couldn't really decide if he were angry or amused.

Before he knew it the carriage stopped in front of Baker Street 221B. Watson payed the driver and went straight up to the living room where he found Sherlock sitting in his chair playing on his violin.  
"Took you long enough" Sherlock didn't even look at him and Watson grew red in the head with rage "What was this all about Sherlock!? You've dragged me from one end of the town to another!" He sat down on the chair in front of Sherlock and didn't leave him out of sight.  
"You haven't figured it out?" "No of cause I haven't figured it out, because this was all a meaningless treasure hunt!" "Yet again your lack on deductions disappoints me Watson. Didn't you notice that all of the places I led you too is all memories to us, both good and bad"  
Watson was about to say something but stopped before any words came out of his mouth, he leaned back in the chair and he was really embarrassed. How could he not have noticed this?  
Sherlock putted away his violin and finally looked at Watson "do you have the rose?" Watson then showed him the rose that he had left on the table in the shack "I bet you didn't even notice what was attached to the rose?" Watson turned the rose around and at the end of the ribbon hung a single golden ring with the engravings "_Always by your side_"  
Watson looked at Sherlock with teary eyes. But of cause Sherlock was way too embarrassed to actually look Watson in the eyes. Sherlock took the ring and putted it on Watson's right ring finger.  
"John Watson. It have taken me long enough to say this but, I love you"  
A single tear ran down Watson's cheek and he hugged Sherlock to quickly that they both lost balance and fell to the floor. Watson gave Sherlock a kiss and looked him into the eyes "indeed it took you long enough Sherlock Holmes" They embraced in yet another hug and the rest of the story is up to you to figure out.  
But let me tell you this, it's not for small children.


End file.
